The present invention is directed to lighting systems capable of projecting images.
Over the past century, advertising, an industry that had been largely non-existent, has become an important part of everyday life. Companies, from big to small, invest a big portion of their hard-earned revenue back on advertising and marketing budget in order to attract customers. In addition to paying advertising agencies to produce advertisements and commercials in various forms and media, companies pay a lot of money to use advertising real estate. Newspapers, magazines, websites, television commercial breaks, bill boards, mobile applications, and other forms of media have all been used for advertising. With companies bidding for prominent advertising space, creating valuable advertising space becomes a lucrative proposition. For example, outdated telephone booths on busy streets are now valuable advertising space. In certain instances, people get creative. In many big Asian cities, taxicabs installed touch screen display systems that displays commercials to passengers. Yet with all these advertising options available, companies and advertising agencies are still looking for additional venues for advertisement.
Therefore, it is to be appreciated that new and improved techniques providing advertisement are desired.